An application framework is a software template having a common structure of applications in an area of a specific concern. An application developer is, by utilizing the application framework, able to improve efficiency for developing an application. Also, a desired application may be developed even more efficiently if the developer reconstructs an existing application framework. The technical foundation for the application framework is disclosed in detail in non-patent document 1 and non-patent document 2. An application framework technique is usable in a general development for an object-oriented software; there are numerous application frameworks available for various areas of concern.
As for a conventional application framework, there is one framework disclosed in patent document 1. According to the conventional application framework, a method and a device are disclosed for dealing with an exchange of graphic data between one application and another, and for developing a graphic application, which includes a framework for displaying and operating a graphical object.
Also, in order for a WEB browser (e.g., Internet Explorer™ of Microsoft Co.), which is used for displaying Internet contents, to display a content having a GUI, which cannot be displayed on the WEB browser, the WEB browser needs a plug-in player (hereinafter, Flash player) so as to reproduce a content (hereinafter, Flash content) which requires, for example, a Macromedia Flash™.
Also, by utilizing a content (hereinafter, GUI content) e.g., Macromedia  Flash(trademark) which realizes a GUI of two-dimensionality (e.g., a vector graphics) or three-dimensionality (e.g., a polygon), and the player (hereinafter, a GUI player), for reproducing such GUI content, it becomes possible to realize a GUI that is visually expressive.    [Patent Document 1] Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 9-506191.    [Non-Patent Document 1] “Design Patterns For Object-Oriented Software Development” by Wolfgang Pree, Toppan, 1996.    [Non-Patent Document 2] “Design Patterns: Elements Of Object-Oriented Software Architecture” by Erich Gamma et al., Softbank, 1995.
However, according to the technique disclosed in the aforementioned Patent Document 1, in order to modify a GUI easily, there is provided a rule for generating a GUI content per GUI. Therefore, there arises a problem in which the GUI content and the GUI player, which are generated specifically for a certain system, cannot be used for developing an application for another system.
Also, in order to use the GUI content for a GUI of an application which is operable in an apparatus, a GUI player for reproducing the GUI content needs to be able to access a resource of the apparatus. However, there arises a problem that, when the existing GUI player is the only option for reproducing the GUI content, the GUI player cannot access any resource of the apparatus other than screen display. Here, what is meant by a resource is a component or data that has been saved in the application other than the GUI player. The problem the current GUI player has is that the GUI player cannot, for example, start another application of the apparatus, use a function retained by another application, and display a key guidance (hereinafter, referred to as guidance display) providing a user, who is next the apparatus, with an optional action.
Therefore, the object of the present invention is to provide a display process device in which a GUI content is reproduced by a GUI player, and the GUI player can access a resource on the apparatus, and a display process method thereof.